eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1517 (14 October 1997)
Synopsis The police call Carol to say they have got Billy and he's fine. As Bianca runs through the square, Tony sees her and she tells him that Billy's coming home. He calls a photographer, apologising for the time but saying it'll be a scoop for the Walford Gazette. They get some good photos and Tony also goes in and asks Carol how she's feeling about it. She says she's very happy and waffles on a bit giving Tony lots of good quotes. The police return a short while later, and tell Carol that although this is over, there is still the question of the trial, and that they would be protected if the whole family go away to a safe house for at least 6 months, to avoid any repercussions from the mob's friends if they are convicted. Max tells Tony to give Polly the story about Billy, and she'll follow it up. By the time she arrives at the house, Carol has been given the choice and asked to move the family away from the square and out of contact for 6 months. She's annoyed and tells Polly to sod off, as she doesn't want to talk to her. Polly goes back with nothing more and makes up the story around Tony's research. The market traders are complaining that the rubbish isn't being cleared from the square, and Mark sees a large rat scurry behind his stall. The traders chase and kill it and Mark presents it to Michael to reinforce their complaints to the council about the rubbish. Michael says he is doing his best and it's like getting blood out of a stone talking to the council. Mary gets Huw to let them stay in his house during the day, until Lenny comes home and throws them out. Mary has conned Huw into believing she's psychic and arranges a seance to contact any dead people. She asks Joe if he would be interested, as everyone has a dead person they'd like to talk to. Joe is hesitant but half agrees. Huw says Sarah won't approve, and Mary says she needn't be invited then. Pauline sees Mary has been hanging around Joe all day and drags her away from her chat with Huw and Joe and gives her a good talking to about it. She says that apart from him being engaged to Sarah, she also doesn't know his history. She tells Mary that Joe's sister was killed in a car crash and it sent him mad, so he's now schizophrenic. Mary is stunned and goes back over to tell Huw and Joe she's not allowed to hang around and has to work. She looks at Joe vacantly and he asks why she's staring. Later Mary sees Sarah and says she's just heard about Joe's sister. Sarah asks her if she's said anything to Joe, and Mary says no, of course not. Sarah says good, because Joe gets very upset if Karen is mentioned. Mary takes all the info in and muses that it's amazing you think you know someone and then you find out you don't. Sarah says bitchily, that's right she doesn't know Joe at all so she should mind her own business. Mary looks like that's the last thing she'll be doing and she continues her scheming. Pat asks Barry for the Manor Wood books to do and asks him who's going to pay for the wedding. Barry says he needs the books for something today, but she can have them later, and he and Vanessa will sort out the wedding themselves. The Jackson's discuss the choice they have, and Alan is in favour of moving - saying they'll leave behind a lot of trouble like David, Robbie and Sarah, etc. Bianca comes round and snivels selfishly some more, saying she doesn't want them to leave, because she wants her mother to be around to look after her while she's pregnant. Carol says they will discuss it and then they will all have a vote on what they want to do. Credits Main cast *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Alan Jackson - Howard Antony *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Max Townsend - Alan Hunter *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes